Safe
by King Paige Allen
Summary: Ghirahim is wounded after Demise removes the sword from him. Link finds him, and Ghirahim makes himself Link's slave. GhiraLink, I own nothing. SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Link stood at the floating piece of land the the waterfall fell from. He'd just recently discovered that he could use his clawshots to climb up here, and it was a peaceful place to think. The sounds of the water were very calming, and no one knew how to get up here.

Link took off his boots and rubbed his sore feet- it seemed like he was always running somewhere- and then rested his feet in the water. He immediately cooled off and tilted his head back, relaxed. He thought he could fall asleep when he heard a thump and a groan. He opened one eye and looked around. He saw nothing, and closed his eyes again.

_Thump!_

"Dear Goddess," someone moaned. Link jumped up out of the water and pulled on his hat. He unsheathed his practice sword since the Master Sword was lodged in the pedestal in the Sealed Temple, and held toward the direction of the noise. He could see nothing, so he said, "Hello?"

"Oh, Goddess," Link heard again. Link walked toward the town and leaned over the edge of the small island. Nobody was in town- everyone was in the bazaar restocking the supplies for their stores. Link had come up here because he didn't want to be around anyone today.

"Hello?" Link tried again, projecting his voice over the edge of the island.

"Help," someone moaned, their voice raspy. Link had had enough of not knowing who was crying for help and possibly not needing it. He jumped down into the water and swam to the edge to find Ghirahim laying on his stomach, blood coating the grass around him.

Link froze for a moment, trying to take in what he was seeing. Ghirahim lifted up his head and reached a hand forward. "Help me..." Link dropped his sword and stumbled forward, and then sat on his knees by Ghirhaim. "Ghirahim!" Link yelled, putting a hand on his back, "what can I do?" Ghirahim breathed raggedly and grabbed Link's thigh with strong fingers.

"I don't know what t-to do, now that... now that Demise is gone. I have no master now- I'll die!"

This made sense to Link. Some thought that Ghirahim and Fi were counterparts, and when Fi had no master anymore, she went into an endless sleep. Maybe Ghirahim would just die from it?

"I'll be your master!" Link yelled, shaking Ghirahim to try and keep him awake. "I'll be your master if you _just don't die!_" Ghirahim panted and rasped, "Why... Why would you do that for me?"

As Ghirahim faded in and out of consousness, he heard, "I'm... because... know... always... good!"

Link used all his strength to carry Ghirahim back to his room in the Knight Academy and laid him on the bed. Then he ran next door and bursted into Fledge's room. Fledge was writing in a book, which he immediately slammed shut and stood to face Link. "What's wrong?" Fledge asked. Link breathed heavily but tried to remain calm.

"Fledge, I need you to stand outside my room, and do not let anyone in. If you hear a noise inside, stay out!" Fledge realized the seriousness of the situation and nodded, then ran out of the room to guard Link's door.

Link ran to the bazaar and emptied his bottles on the flowers outside. With all the people inside, Link figured, Luv wouldn't notice if he stole a few potions- it was for a good reason.

He dipped his bottles into the vat of Heart Potion, and then in the vat of Stamina Potion. He carelessly tossed fifty rupees on the floor behind the counter and ran back to the academy.

He nodded to fledge who stepped aside and then ran back into his own room. Link walked inside, found Ghirahim still laying on his bed, a sheet wrapped around his bleeding chest, mumbling to himself.

"Master never cared," Ghirahim mumbled, and the he screamed at the ceiling, "he never cared!" Link wiped the sweat off Ghirahim's forehead and the tipped his head up as he cried about how his Master hated him and had taken his life right out of his chest.

Link held the back of Ghirahim's head and poured the potion in his mouth. Some of it leaked out of the corners of his white lips, but he swallowed most of it. Link kept the other bottle on the table next to him. Ghirahim stopped mumbling and he wasn't sweating as much, so Link decided he was good for now.

Exhausted, Link collapsed in the bed next to Ghirahim, not even caring that they were fighting for room. Link balanced on the very edge of the bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Ghirahim woke up when the moon was shining right in Link's window, and the air-

Wait, _Link's_ window?

Ghirahim looked around the room and noticed that he was in Link's room at the Knight Academy. Link was snoring, balanced on the very edge of the bed, while Ghirahim took up all the room. Ghirahim felt terrible- his head was pounding, his mouth tasted terrible, and his chest felt way too tight. He looked down and saw that there was half a sheet tied around his chest, keeping the blood from getting onto Link's bed. He unwrapped the sheet and saw that he was no longer bleeding, and then he saw a bottle on the nightstand that had a few drops of red at the bottom.

_Link took care of me..._ Ghirahim thought. He stared at the boy, who was still asleep in the same bed, and felt sad. After everything that he had done to that boy, he was _still_ saving him.

He didn't know it, but whenever they fought, Ghirahim felt saved. He was shown fairness in that he would not fight unless Ghirhaim was armed too, and that he didn't insult him and degrade him. Ghirahim actually liked being around the boy.

Link shifted in the bed, and his hand landed on Ghirahim's leg. He gasped. "He's so warm..." Ghirahim whispered. Link moved again, so that his back was to Ghirahim, and then fell back asleep. Ghirahim laid back down, pulling the covers over both of them, and then huddled near the boy. He could feel the warmth radiating off him, even though they weren't touching. Eventually, though, Ghirahim's muscles grew tired, and he relaxed against Link. His knees touched the back of Link's, and his chest was pressed against Link's back.

Ghirahim shivered at the boy's warmth- he'd never felt anything like it. He snuggled up closer, tucking the blankets under his chin, and wound his arm over the boy. Ghirahim grabbed the edge of the bed and held onto the boy for dear life.

Link was his master now.

"Ghirahim, Ghirahim! Are you okay now?" Link whispered, shaking his arm. Ghirahim slowly blinked his eyes open, and then realized that Link was awake before him.

Ghirahim flipped out of the bed and got on his knees in front of Link. He touched his head almost to the floor and whimpered, "I'm sorry, Master. I should be awake before you. It won't happen again. I'm sorry." Link frowned at Ghirahim, then stood up out of the bed. "Did you just call me Master?"

Ghirahim nodded, his nose still touching the floor. Link's eyes widened and he slowly walked toward the nightstand, picked up the bottle of potion and mumbled, "I'm going to have to talk with Luv about this... What has gotten into you?" Link asked Ghirahim. Ghirahim spoke to the floor.

"You saved me when Demise threw me aside. If it had not been for you, I would be dead. I owe you my life, Master. I will serve you in any way possible." Link said nothing, trying to get over that. Then he suddenly felt tired again, and looked at a small square paper tacked to his wall.

"It's Saturday. You can go back to sleep." Link climbed back in the bed and patted the space next to him, arranging the covers. Ghirahim looked up at him and climbed off his hands and knees. "No, Master, I should sleep at the foot of your bed. It's only proper and-" Link waved his hand and said, "You can't sleep on the floor- the academy doesn't heat the place. Get up here."

Ghirahim wrung his hands in front of him and bit his lip. "Are you sure Master Link? It's no trouble if you want me to sleep down-" Link raised an eyebrow and pointed to the spot in the bed next to him. Ghirahim nodded and laid on the bed next to him, rigid.

Link relaxed into the bed, pulling the covers over him and Ghirahim. After a few moments of silence, Ghirahim quietly asked, "Pardon me, Master, but is there anything I can get you? Are you hungry?" Link shook his head and said, "No, thank you. Get some rest."

Ghirhaim was shocked. Since when did Masters show their slaves this kind of... of courtesy? Ghirahim was at Link's disposal, to be used for whatever he wanted. Ghirahim owed him his life. Now that the sword had been removed from his chest- that sword filled with so much hate and malice and hurt- he had no reason to hurt anyone. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't feel angry anymore- he was glad to have his life. And a master.

He couldn't live without a master. Someone who would give him instructions, someone who was glad, to some extent, to have him around and found him useful. Ghirahim needed order in his life, and he only had order if he had a master.

"Relax, Ghirahim," Link said, pushing down on Ghirahim's chest, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Just get some sleep and we'll do something... tomorrow. Do you have enough room?"

Ghirahim was once again floored by the courtesy he was being shown. Demise wouldn't have cared if Ghirahim had enough room because he would've been sleeping on the floor. Link turned so he was facing Ghirahim and sighed. Ghirahim whispered 'yes' and then turned toward Link, studying his face. He didn't seem upset. Or angry. Just... tired. Ghirahim put an arm over him and pulled him closer, trying to keep his master warm. Link cracked open one eye and smirked. "Make sure you're comfortable," he said.

Ghirahim immediately pulled away. He thought this comment was sarcastic and would follow up with twenty lashings and no food for a week. However, Link just smiled and grabbed Ghirahim's arm, pulling it back over him.

"It's the only way we're going to both fit here anyway," Link said, snuggling down further into the blankets. Ghirahim watched him, positive he would suddenly open his eyes and backhand him across the face, but he didn't. His breathing eventually evened out, and he was asleep with Ghirahim's arm over him, their legs tangled up under the sheets.

Ghirahim moved his head down toward Link's chest so he could listen to his heartbeat. It reminded him that this was real and he wouldn't have to go back to Demise when he woke up. Link's steady heartbeat eventually lulled Ghirahim to sleep, and he felt safe for the first time since... ever.

**Should I continue? If I did, it would just be a bunch of cute, and some not-so-cute days between them, nothing with real plot. I'm happy to listen to opinions, and ideas from others make me smile! Let's try it like this: in a review, tell me what you thought, and then, underneath that, leave ****no more than three words**** about what the next chapter should be about. These will not be consecutive days- just random days when I think it should've happened. Here's an example.  
>If you want a chapter about jealousy, type "Ghirahim is jealous" or "Link is jealous" and I'll take from that what I can. This way, it won't be just what one person wants. I hope you review!<strong>

**I love you all!  
>-Paige<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so tired right now... I hope this isn't awful...**

Ghirahim was sick.

Link had offered that he and Ghirahim go out in the middle of the night to swim. That way, no one would see them, nor would they be interrupted.

Ghirahim was just a Sword Spirit- a humanoid- and had no real immune system. But, when Demise took that sword out of him, he changed. He still looked the same, but he was now more human than anything. Which meant his heart beat, he had a temperature, and could get sick.

It was relatively warm that night- nothing bare feet on the ground couldn't handle- but the water, to Ghirahim, was freezing. He had trouble putting his toes in, since he wasn't used to being able to feel things, and decided that swimming was a bad idea. Link had suggested he go first, and he had agreed because Link was his master.

He wished he hadn't.

The water numbed his toes and stung his thighs through his spandex, and he wound his arms around himself to keep the blood close to his heart. Link threw his shirt on the ground beside them and approached the water. He walked in and waded around for a moment, even diving underwater, before he yelled for Ghirahim to get in. Ghirahim stood there, his arms wrapped around his torso, teeth chattering. He slowly shook his head no, his platinum hair swaying in front of his face. Link glared for a moment, but it held no real malice.

Ghirhaim backed out of the water and craned his head to the side, checking to make sure that nobody had heard Link yell. While he was looking around, he felt a cold, wet hand grab the yellow belt around his waist and pull him forward. Link moved to the right as Ghirahim gave a short yelp and fell face first into the water. He stayed submerged for a few moments, and then sprung up, glaring daggers at Link. Link covered his mouth as he laughed, but eventually stopped when he saw Ghirahim was really upset.

Link ducked his head before holding his shirt out to Ghirahim. "Here," he said, wrapping the sleeves around Ghirahim's shoulders. Ghirahim sniffed and mumbled a grumpy thank-you. Link bit his lip and trailed his fingers in the water, making small ripples, before he was splashed in the face with water. His mouth popped open as he took in Ghirahim, who was still frowning, wiping his gloved fingers on Link's shirt.

Link splashed Ghirahim back, and then the war began. Link used both hands to push a wall of water in Ghirhaim's face, who turned away before he could be hit with it. Ghirahim pushed Link under and jumped on him from the side, but Link swam to the right and Ghirahim dunked himself under. Ghirahim popped back up and grabbed Link by both of his shoulders and pushed back again, this time taking Link under. Link locked an arm around Ghirahim's neck and jumped backward, pushing Ghirahim under, before they were both bathed in a circle of light.

"Huh?" someone asked groggily. Ghirahim gasped and Link pushed them both under, waiting. The light permeated the water for a few more seconds before it went away. They both popped back up, arms still around each other, before Link mumbled, "Too... close..."

* * *

><p>Ghirahim walked back to the academy behind Link, Link's shirt around his shoulders, when he really started to feel sick. His nose was runny and his entire body ached. Link sighed and fluffed his hair. "I knew it," he muttered, kicking at the ground. Link snuck them back in the academy- it was only about three A.M.- and tucked Ghirahim into his bed. Link took a spare sheet out of his closet and laid it out on the floor, then settled onto it. Ghirahim tucked the covers into himself and stuttered, "M-Master, I'll s-s-s-sleep on the f-floor. You get up h-here." Link shook his head and laid on his back, his arms sprawled above him.<p>

Ghirahim sighed and watched Link fall asleep, knowing that he could not convince him to sleep in the bed. "Did I do something wrong?" Ghirahim whispered quietly. Link opened one eye, looked at Ghirahim, and shook his head.

"No," Link said with a yawn, "you're just getting sick. I didn't want you to have to share a bed with someone when you're sick- it's even more uncomfortable than when you're not sick. Just get some sleep. Night." Ghirahim stared in wonder at Link, then frowned.

"Okay, but if you get cold or uncomfortable I can sleep on the floor, it's really no trouble." Link listened to Ghirahim's ranting with a slight smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah," Link said, closing his eyes again. "Goodnight, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim snuggled further down in Link's sheets and yawned. Link sighed and they both laid in silence. Ghirahim didn't like being in the big bed alone, so he pulled the big comforter around his shoulders and stepped out of the bed. He quietly walked over to Link, got on his knees, and then laid down on the floor. Link sighed and said, "Ghirahim? What did I say? You need to stay in that-"

"No."

Ghirahim laid down next to Link, spreading the covers over the both of them, and sniffed. He laid his head on Link's shoulder, curling up into Link's side. Even though he was much taller than Link, Ghirahim felt protected. He sniffed again, pressed his nose into Link's neck, and whispered, "Good night, Master. I love you." Link wrapped the arm that was behind his head around Ghirahim's shoulder and yawned. "I love you too."

**Sorry it's been so long... Note at the top explains it... Ideas on how to proceed? Review and let me know. I'm drinking some TheraFlu and going to bed. Night, y'all. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ghirahim was jealous.

It all started when Link had volunteered to take shifts on night patrol with... _Pipit_. Ghirahim loathed the name. Ghirahim believe it was very honorable and brave of Link to volunteer his own time to keep the citizens of Skyloft safe, but thought that Pipit did it just to say he did. Link pulled his hat on, strapped his shield and sword, and Ghirahim handed him a brown paper bag. Link smiled and peeked inside- a sandwich and an apple. Ghirahim wrung his hands in front of him and nervously looked out the window.

"Please be careful Master Link," Ghirahim pleaded. Link nodded again and tucked away his paper bag, then moved for the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and then turned to Ghirahim, who was watching him with wide eyes. "You gonna be okay?" Link asked. Ghirahim nodded quickly, then tried to smile as he looked around the room. "I can.. tidy up while you're gone." He forced his lips upward into a smile and then nodded reassuringly. "Have... fun. Go protect the people." Link noticed the sadness in Ghirahim's voice, and felt bad about leaving him sad, so he stepped forward to give Ghirahim a hug.

Ghirahim held him tightly and then frowned as he heard banging on Link's door. Ghirahim took his place on the side of the cabinet, but not before Link could squeeze him one more time. Pipit opened the door and leaned forward with his hands on his hips and said, "Ready, Link? I'll show you the ropes tonight, but then tomorrow we'll take shifts. Okay?" Link nodded once, and Ghirahim felt his stomach drop as Link shut the door. It echoed through the room with a note of finality.

Ghirahim sighed and moved to the window again to see Pipit rounding the town with Link. He turned away from the window, looking around the room to look for a place to start cleaning. He picked up all the dirty clothes that littered the floor and put them in a basket in the corner. Those would have to be washed tomorrow. Then he cleaned under the bed, wishing the time would go faster. When would Link be back? Was he coming back? Ghirahim felt terrified that he had abandoned again. He started breathing heavier than he knew was healthy, and had to sit on the floor and lean against the bedframe. The bed. Where normally he and Link would be sleeping.

Dumb Pipit.

Ghirahim balled his fists so hard that his perfectly rounded nails drew blood from his palms. Link was _his_. Link was _his_ Master. Not Pipit's. Ghirahim started cleaning with a fervor. He dusted the very top of the cupboard and under it and he scrubbed the floors with a brush he got from the bathroom and sweeped and scrubbed again, taking his anger out on the dirt from Link's shoes. Then, when the room was sparkling and lemony-fresh, he pulled a chair over to the cupboard, sat down, and organized the cupboard. He put Link's textbooks in order, straightened the shelves, made sure the pendants hanging on the inside of it were even, and organized the random things on the top shelf so they were all symmetrical. Then he rocked the cupboard forward, causing everything to fall out, and reorganized them again.

When the last Empty Bottle was in its place, the door opened. Ghirahim sat back in his chair and saw Link stagger to his bed. Without removing his shield he flopped down on the covers and curled up. Ghirahim rushed over to him, his hands fluttering over his body. "Are you alright, Master Link?" Ghirahim asked, hysteria evident in his voice. Link nodded and yawned, then scooted over to make room for Ghirahim. "I'm just so tired," Link said. He threw his arm over his eyes and pulled Ghirahim down on the bed. "I don't know if I'll be able to do this every night." Ghirahim leapt at the opportunity to keep his Master close. He leaned forward eagerly and shook his head, his platinum hair tickling Link's nose. "You don't have to!" Ghirahim yelled, a smile forming on his face.

Link sighed and held up the covers so Ghirahim could scoot under. "I know," he said, raking his hand though his hair, "I just feel like it's my duty. Everyone expects the best from me..." Link trailed off. Ghirahim wrapped his arms around Link, keeping him in the bed. He said matter-of-factly, "You've done your duty. You saved Hylia. When is someone else in the town going to step up? It doesn't matter what they expect. You do what you want to." He held Link tighter and said more quietly, "And if it matters what I want, I want you to stay here with me."

Link froze for a moment, and Ghirahim felt he had finally gone too far. Now he would really be punished, putting his wants before his Master's. Ghirahim started to apologize but Link sniffed. "Ghirahim," Link started, "why does my room smell like lemons?" Ghirahim's lip quivered. "I cleaned while you were gone," he whispered.

Link chuckled at first, and then really started laughing, and Ghirahim was afraid he was losing it. "Master..." Ghirahim started. Link chortled, "What else did you do? Did you make me a four-course meal, too?" Ghirahim's head popped up. "I could," he offered. Link laughed and shook his head, then arched up his back to reach underneath him. He opened the brown paper sack Ghirahim had packed for him and pulled out the sandwich. It was a little flat, but he tore it in half and gave a part to Ghirahim. He took it slowly and asked, "Are you sure?" Link nodded and took a bite from his sandwich. Ghirahim picked at his and tried to mimic Link. Ghirahim liked to rip off little pieces with his fingers and eat them that way, but Link just bit it right off the whole part. Ghirahim did the same, and the Link reached for his apple. He held it out to Ghirahim, who pushed it back. "It's for you, Master," Ghirahim insisted. Link gave him a look that said 'take it' but Ghirahim wouldn't. "It's yours," Ghirahim said.

Link rolled his eyes and bit a chunk out of the apple then forced it into Ghirahim's hand. "Thew," Link said around a mouthful. "You eab ib." Ghirahim chuckled and crunched the apple. They laid there listening to each other's chewing as the sun came up. Link eventually fell asleep, but Ghirahim couldn't. He was thinking about how there was not a luckier humanoid in the world. He had lucked out when Link became his Master. He loved him.

* * *

><p>"It's your shift, Link!" Pipit said through Link's door. Link groaned and tried to move away from Ghirahim without waking him. This failed, of course, and Ghirahim jumped up, alert. "Are you alright?" Ghirahim whispered. Link nodded and stretched, pulling his boots on. Ghirahim felt sad again and tried to wake himself up so he could distract himself. Link looked at him over his shoulder and said, "No, man. Go back to sleep. I won't be gone as long as last time. Pipit will take his shift halfway through, so I'll be back soon. Get some rest." He patted Ghirahim's arm and then strapped his shield on, moving for the door.<p>

Ghirahim whispered 'bye' and snuggled down into the sheets, trying to fall back asleep. He knew sleep would never come, though, so stood up and moved to the cupboard, which Link had someone managed to mess up since the last time he cleaned it. His eyes felt heavy and his body ached, but he knew he could not get back to sleep without Link. It was bad enough being alone here during the day, but having his nights taken away from him? This was all Pipit's fault.

If Pipit hadn't gotten so lazy and decided that he needed someone else to do the job he volunteered to do for him this wouldn't be happening. He thought of things he could do if he ever met Pipit in a dark alley.

As Ghirahim tried to organize the cabinet, he heard an obnoxious panting sound in the other half of the room. At first he thought maybe he _should've_ gone back to sleep, but then got brave and pushed a chair over to the makeshift wall. He hoisted himself up with his fingertips and peered over the wall to see a small boy attempting pushups. He could go down just fine, but when he tried to push back up his spine arched and he just fell back to the floor.

Ghirahim tilted his head to the side, thinking about how that boy had looked like he could use some self confidence, and then got a piece of paper. He wrote on the paper, "Do you want a job patrolling at night? Pipit will mentor you." He folded this in half and balanced it on the top of the makeshift wall. He waited for a moment, blew, watched the paper float slowly to the floor, then jumped down and ghosted over to the bed, which he slid under.

The boy mumbled, "Huh?" and picked up the paper. Ghirahim waited as he read it, and then heard a delighted, "Ah!" as the boy folded the paper. "Fledge, today is your day!" Ghirahim heard the boy say. There was silence for a moment, then Ghirahim heard a chair scraping. The boy stood on it and peered over, then said, "Thanks Link! I- huh?"

The boy craned his neck as he took in the room. He realized nobody was there and shrugged, but then looked at the note in his hand. "How the...?" he whispered to himself. He stood for another minute, looked again, then hopped down from the chair. Ghirahim waited for him to go back to his pushups, and then slowly eased out from under the bed.

He moved back to the cupboard to finish his organizing. Ghirhaim could hear Link laughing with Pipit and they must've given each other a high five or something. More laughter. Ghirahim's eyes narrowed. Link came in and put his things away. Ghirahim didn't even move from his chair. "Ghirahim," Link asked, yawning, "what are you doing?" Ghirahim said quietly, "I organized everything in your cupboard. Alphabetically." Link raised an eyebrow and pulled his shirt off. He got dressed in his nightclothes as Ghirahim tried to make himself look busy in the cabinet.

"Everything okay?" Link asked, laying in his bed. Ghirahim nodded, still facing the cupboard. "Fine," he mumbled. He did not feel he could force any other words out, for the pain in his chest was too great.

* * *

><p>"Master Link, I want to go outside."<p>

Link was getting dressed to go help around the town. It was sunny outside and everyone was out, and Link couldn't figure out why Ghirahim wanted to go outside. He shrugged, pulling his pants on. Ghirahim stood by the door, his familiar red and yellow checker cloak draped over his back. Link said, "You can go out if you want to. Be prepared to get stared at." Ghirahim raised an eyebrow and Link hurried to correct himself. "No, no!" he said, holding up his hands in defense. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we don't get very many newcomers here. That's all." Ghirahim nodded once, turned curtly, and opened the door.

Link hopped toward the door, trying to tie the laces on his boot, and followed Ghirahim out. Ghirahim did not stop to talk to anyone. He walked quickly and with purpose, and stood straight. It reminded Link of the old Ghirahim. He did not like it.

Ghirahim opened the door and cringed against the sun, then made his way down the stairs. People stared at him, stopping what they were doing to watch him ghost over the cobblestone. He walked into the bazaar and swiftly seated himself at a table in Piper's cafe. Link sat by him and frowned. "Ghirahim, are you alright?" Ghirahim smiled tightly and replied, "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Piper brought them each a bowl and then went back to stirring and tasting her soup.

Link sipped at his bowl while Ghirahim just stirred his. "So how's patrol going?" Ghirahim asked sourly. Link pursed his lips and turned toward the Item Check, where Peatrice was gazing dreamily at him. "Fine," Link said. Ghirahim nodded and looked the other way, toward Piper. "Great."

Link put his bowl down and leaned forward, then said, "I'll be right back. Gotta... go to the bathroom." Ghirahim nodded and picked at a loose thread on his sleeve.

Link went to the bathroom and then came back only to find that he and Ghirahim's table was empty. He searched around the bazaar and found Ghirahim sitting behind the counter at the Scrap Shop. Link set his jaw and walked over to them, and leaned on the counter.

"...I haven't been able to get him working, though. Hey, Link!" Gondo said. Link smiled a bit then turned to Ghirahim, who was perched on a stool next to Gondo. "So, Ghirahim, what do you want to do now?" Link asked. Ghirahim sighed dramatically, and Link knew that Ghirahim's flair, at least, was back. "I don't know... don't you have some errands to run?" Ghirahim asked. Link frowned and then turned away. "See you later," Link mumbled over his shoulder.

The pain in Ghirahim's chest was throbbing now more than ever.

* * *

><p>"Maybe the oil from an Ancient Flower would help," Ghirahim mumbled. They had stayed in the bazaar long after it closed, working on Scrapper. Gondo crossed his arms and nodded, then sighed. "That would probably work. But I don't have any flowers." He sighed again and reached behind him for a tool when Ghirahim saw Link out the window.<p>

Link had been patrolling with Pipit for two weeks _after_ Ghirahim had given Fledge the note, and he was just now stepping up. Link was walking with Fledge who had a crude training sword. He was walking around the bazaar, his sword at the ready, when Link noticed Ghirahim watching him. His eyes widened and then narrowed as he noticed Gondo ask Ghirahim for a tool. Ghirahim handed the wrench to him and then turned away. He didn't want to hurt Link like this, but he could play just as dirty as Link. Link didn't understand how it hurt Ghirahim to be left alone like this, so he went and found a new friend.

Link slashed his sword at the air and then threw it down, angry. Fledge wrung his hands in front of him. "You can go home if you want, Link. I think I've got this." Link shook his head but picked up his sword and started for the Academy. Ghirahim saw this and hurriedly told Gondo, "I have to go, Gondo, but I'll see you later." He left without an explaination and hurried after Link, who only increased his pace when he noticed Ghirahim following him.

"Why would you do that to me?" Link fumed. Ghirahim followed behind him, matching his strides. Link continued, "_I'm_ your Master, not Gondo! How could you leave and betray me like that?" He saw Ghirahim begin to defend himself and turned to face him, just at the bottom of the steps. "No! It doesn't even matter that you haven't done anything huge. It doesn't matter that I haven't needed you to do anything for me. The point is, you left me. You're, like, the one person who I'm supposed to be able to count on! What if-"

Ghirahim balled his fists by his head then held his arms straight by his sides. His eyes widened and his hair flipped as he screamed, towering over Link. "You're spending more time with Pipit than you are with _me_!" The last word hung in the air and Link looked stunned. His pointed ear twitched and a shade of red Link had never seen before colored Ghirahim's face.

"What?" Link asked, stepping back. Ghirahim yelled, "I've been abandoned- _again!_ When you found me, you said I would always have someone to be with. You lied! I can't survive without a Master! I have to spend every day in that room alone _anyway_," he jammed a finger toward Link's window, "and now I have to be alone at night, too? This isn't fair, Link!" His arms fell to his sides and he wilted. "I just want you back," he whimpered, his lower lip jutting out. "You're _my_ Master," he whispered pitifully.

Link stood, shocked, and then reached forward and hugged Ghirahim. Ghirahim did not return the hug, although he wanted to. Link whispered into Ghirahi's chest, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." Ghirahim sniffed. Link looked up at him, pulling away slightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and Ghirahim could tell he meant it.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" Link asked. Ghirahim sobbed for a few seconds, then threw his hands up. "Because I just wanted you to be happy! I thought you were mad at me and that's why you stayed out so long," he said. Link looked up at him through his eyelashes, ready to cry. Ghirahim stared at him hopelessly, then Link gritted his teeth. He sniffed and grabbed Ghirahim's hand tightly, winding his fingers through Ghirahim's. He led him back to the Academy, holding him close to him.

"I'm not happy unless you are."

**Whew. That took a while. Lol. So, I was thinking about this as I wrote, and I just thought I'd tell you guys. When I first started playing SS, I couldn't figure out how to pronounce Ghirahim's name. Now I know it's pronounced GEAR-UH-HIM, but before I couldn't say it. When my sister asked me who that creepy guy who invaded my personal space and licked the blood off his sword was, I didn't know what to say. And, you guys know that thing he does that we love, how he snaps his fingers and disappears in a shower of diamonds? Well, yeah, I'm kind of a Lady Gaga freak and I love her and yeah, and the whole 'diamonds hanging around him and in the air' thing made me think of Poker Face by Lady Gaga, so we called him Poker. Allison (my sister) still calls him that, though, because she doesn't understand how to be a fangirl. Thanks for reading this pointless author's note, and I'll update soon. If not, you can come hunt me down with a hockey bat. Lol. Review, lovies!  
>~Paige<strong>


End file.
